dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sixfive!
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Don't Starve game Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hello Sixfive! It would be of much help if you looked trough my articles and made sure that I listed all the correct items that can be crafted with said material, as I myself has not reached end-game yet and do not know everything yet Gunpowderzz (talk) 21:51, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Gunpowder - - - - - - - - - - - - - Gunpowderzz, Looks good! Pages will get lost without a link to them, so I started a list on the main page to help people find them. Especialy when we get to the items--there are dozens of them--we will need a way for people to find those pages. Feel free to add more. Sixfive! (talk) 22:26, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I just saw your message and Hello to you too! I saw this wiki recently and I hope it's okay for me to help out. I play the game a lot so I'll try adding pictures but I'd really like to know what's too specific so I don't go overboard. Thanks for making this wiki and letting me be a part of it! Fawxiko (talk) 22:27, September 15, 2012 (UTC) It is okay for anyone to constructively edit the pages. Feel free to edit and add items and info as you learn about them. Mainly, I am looking for an item list and helpful guide -- one that would help frustrated users know that there is more to the game things to discover. I think the game is about strategies and learning how to survive, so a detailed walk-thru or cheats kind of negates that. Adding pictures and facts about items, monsters and characters is good. I think short tips about items, monsters and characters is good too. I just didn't want a step-by-step guide to beating it. Sixfive! (talk) 17:42, September 16, 2012 (UTC) np, like to help out. I made 2 other contributions without being logged in, but i intend to make at least another 100-200 changes to this wiki ^^ by the way, i dont know how to make a link, for instance : Boulder : drops 3 stone, how can i link stone to his own wiki page? - - - - Yeah, making links in Wikia is really janky. You have to know the name of the page. For instance, there is a page called called 'Boulder'. (You can look in the list of recent activity for the names in blue, or the URL for that page.) You then go to Edit, highlight the word, and click on the link icon at the top left, and then type in the name of the page or URL in the "Target page or URL" box. The right side has a UI element telling you if the page exists or not. I have been using the page names and not the URLs, but I don't think it matters which you use. Thanks for your help! Sixfive! (talk) 17:37, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Yup no problem at all, I hope to help as much as I can with this Wikia as new information is gathered and added throughout the Beta. It is a game where you learn by doing but sometimes its nice to have a guide. Well see what the devloper has in store in terms of playability. If there will be a story to go with the asthetic and the NPC in the begining of the game or any goals other then surviving for as long as possible. It would get very repetative rather easily. Anyway thanks for the Welcome and again hope to contribute more to the page. Take Care FallenXGod (talk) 03:14, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi to you too! I don't have much experience with editing wikis but I am great at finding new things in games. I will mostly be posting my finds in the comments of the respective pages. If you think anything that I post should be added to the wiki, feel free to go ahead and do so, Edward Gaddfree (talk) 00:11, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I tried to fix up the recipie list by alphabetizing them by what the recipie yeilds and grouping recipies that yeild the same result together. I promise it looked great when I previewed, I don't know what happened, but apparently I really botched it up. Please revert. Also, despite going through the signup process it looks like I made that cange as anonymous again. Maybe I'll hang up my wiki editing hat, haha. 21:09, November 19, 2012 (UTC)Iambakuhatsu Don't sweat it. I'd rather have someone edit and mess it up than not edit at all. We can always revert, or someone will come along and fix it. No problem. Feel free to keep editing this wiki; don't hang up your hat. :) 21:22, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad someone took the initiative and took that placeholder away. :P I like it! Naowut (talk) 18:50, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, I would love to start helping build this Wikia, I'm pretty much playing this game every day... This will be my first attempt to help a Wikia so please tell me if I am doing something wrong or if something I am doing could be done in a different, better way! Also, do you need a background for the Wikia? I could do one if you like :) RyanMurphyThinks (talk) 13:49, November 21, 2012 (UTC) A background would be great! I haven't had the time to figure out how to get it in place, but you can reach out to Naowut or start a thread on the Forum Help Desk if you get stuck. Sixfive! (talk) 03:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) For backgrounds and pretty much to make anything look nice ( Anything on the site, infoboxes etc ) you need to use the css file and have to be an admin. So I went ahead and made this. Requests_for_adminship Great! CSS is my specialty, so if anyone has trouble with it, let me know. After I finish up a couple projects, i may get in there and do some remodeling. Sixfive! (talk) 07:30, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I've added two guides, but I doubt that I did it the right way. How should I do it? Should I add a category for each guide? XUMR (talk) 19:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC) When people post new pages you and mabye other people should look at them and see if there correct example:Not all the gravediggin items are on the gravediggin items page. Thanks for mentioning that. We try out best to keep up with the content, and monitor added pages especially. I have been concentrating on duplicate pages and duplicate content lately. As for not having all the items on a page, we are relying on each other and our wiki guests to help add items as they find them. If people don't feel confortable editing the wiki themselves, they can always add it in the comments for that page and someone will make the edit. Sixfive! (talk) 01:51, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki! I was just wondering, there seems to be no page for either logs or pinecones (or any part of a page). Should there be one? If not, where would the section on them be added? Thanks! ~~tunelessmelody Tuneless... The Log page is here: http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Log Pinecones (new) page is here: http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Pinecones Both should probably be categorized under Items. 01:38, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Background for the Wiki Hello SixFive, I'm a Wiki editor and I couldn't help but notice your lack of a background. I could make one for you if you'd like, it'd spruce up the Wiki quite a bit :). If you jump me to admin for a second I could change the background to something far better. (Don't worry, I'm legit, I made the background for this wiki also: click here for proof.) Dunewolfz (Talk) Your background looks amazing, and is just what we need. And a background would be great. I haven't the time, so to have someone else do it would be good. I am giving admin access to Naowut because of the 399+ edits performed. No other user has even come close, myself included. If you have a background created and uploaded, one of use admins could add it to the skin. If this frustrates you and you would REALLY prefer not to go through this admin wall, hit me up again on the Talk page and I'll think about it again. I just really prefer to limit the admins to people who have shown serious contribution to the wiki. Hope you understand. Sixfive! (talk) 20:13, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Uhh, there is also a dont-starve.wikia with a different range of articles. I don't suppose dont-starve-game.wikia and dont-starve.wikia could be combined?~~tunelessmelody Ninja'd by Tunelessmelody, haha! ---- No, it's fine. I'll just give you the set-up for the Wiki then: (just enter the hex codes into the respective slots). Just go into theme designer and all the stuff that follows: *Button Color: #4a5e5e *Links: #826262 *Header: #845f8c (note that this one can be replaced with #000000 if it looks better to you.) *Body: #111f1f Background for the Wiki: (save it to your comp and upload it in the background sec. of Theme Designer). *Wordmark: *Favicon: Save this image as Favicon.ico and upload it in the Favicon section. You can edit it as much as you like, but I'd suggest sticking with the dark, eerie color scheme I've chosen. If you find anything wrong just tell me, Photoshop was being a particularly ignorant program today. Dunewolfz I'm afraid the background image may be a tad too tall, if it is I'll re-size it :). Dunewolfz It's all uplaoded, and it looks good! As far as it being 'too tall', there is now way to get it perfect for all the 100s of screen sizes out there. I fixed the background in place so that the image is in place the whole time. People with huge monitors will be fine with seeing the bottom; small monitors won't know what they are missing. Thanks! Sixfive! (talk) 06:24, December 2, 2012 (UTC) thanks, it's my first time contributing to a wiki, i might need some time familiarizing with wikia's interface, i'll be sure to ask whenever i need it, thanks again, and i'll try to contribute as much as i can Thebatotot (talk) 12:49, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Is there a way to contact you, over Skype, Steam, email? 19:18, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Glad to see you like it :). 01:35, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Help! Hello! Is it possible to direct from a search word to another article? Like directing "twigs" to the "twig"-article... Hey, I just joined the wiki and plan on contribuiting alot to it since I got passioned by this game and its style, also I plan on crating a new headline to most of the pages called "Trivia" that basically will consist of tips,bugs etc. and wanted to hear your opinion on that, I tried it already on the Pig page(of course during the developement of the game much more will be added to the article as well). Planning on adding intensively the following weeked, looking forward to that. :) Cyde042 (talk) 21:25, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Is the picture placement bugged or am I not doing it right? I tried moving the image to fit right under the Headline but it won't let me because of the text, and moving the text to the next row makes it look odd. Tried it on the Red bird page. Cyde042 (talk) 14:29, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ^It looks fine to me. Nothing on the wiki will look amazing or perfect. And over time these pages will get rearranged a few dozen times. Thanks for helping out! Sixfive! (talk) 16:50, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Killing B*steards. Hey there! My friend is trying to kill the swamp moster and having... "fun." Any strategies that aren't hit and run? (not hit and run because he's not very good with that tactic) also, spiders. I use hit and run for them, though I'm not sure if I can handle waiting around one with a pit fire until it grows to large. I'm pretty damn scared of them, since that same friend was ambushed by those... things and hounds. P.S. Any tips for handling hounds and werepigs aswell? sorry for all the help needed, but I need a new tactic my old one was called "SPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAM" and... It wasen't perfect. werepigs I'm just scared sh*tless of though. ^Tips for killing monsters are typically handeled in the comments of that page, or on the Guides page, like this one: http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Treeguard/Spoiler These spoiler pages are linked to at the bottom of some of the pages, and we are working on adding more. We are seperating the spoiler/kill guides so that users can choose to see them if they want. You can also ask questions in the comments on that page for help with that specific item/monster. Sixfive! (talk) 16:50, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ~Faydel Hey I started a Wilson page and I didn't realize we had a character page already, I was wondering if you could delete that for me. Sorry for the mistake. - Gentleman We'll take care of the second Wilson page. Knwo that you can do a search (top right) to see what is already in place. Sometimes you'll have to click on "Everything" on the left of the results to see all.) Sixfive! (talk) 16:50, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Could you rename the article of Hell Hounds to Hounds? And pigs to pig?If there is a way non-admins can do that please share the wisdom. Cyde042 (talk) 19:49, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Disregard what I said, I pressed the arrow near the edit button -_- Cyde042 (talk) 19:51, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Was that an automated message? thought i might fill a few gaps in the wiki :) Sh0tgun98 (talk) 09:12, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm up for the job, in case I do get bored of the game, I'll message you. Cyde042 (talk) 12:49, December 8, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the welcome, im happy to help out SHAKEY (talk) 22:12, December 10, 2012 (UTC)SHAKEY_ Category page as main page Hi! (Cross-posting from User_talk:Naowut#Category page as main page, since the user seems absent for good 2 weeks) Is it on purpose that some main topic pages are categories, like Category:Tools that you made instead of just Tools? I find it a little weird. Granted, a category page lists its contents nicely, but the actual page text duplicates all that anyway, so that's not really a big bonus. Plus, linking is a pain and you always end up linking to a redirect. — INDIENERD (TALK) 10:05, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Page moves Could you also please move over redirect Pig house -> Pig House and Mandrakes -> Mandrake to standardize capitalization and pluralization, because target page already exists? — INDIENERD (TALK) 17:05, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Looks like someone already made the redirects for these. Unfortunately the page will still live, but should redirect to the new page. 17:43, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Not quite sure what you mean. Redirects are what are preventing me from moving the pages myself, as the target page needs to be deleted first. The pages are supposed to be the other way around than they are now, if it is to match the rest of the pages. Simply copy-pasting would mess up page histories and the CC licensing. — INDIENERD (TALK) 17:50, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Both issues are my fault. I didn't know you could rename, I also just tried to fix it and made it worse. Dgfv (talk) 22:16, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Bee Boxes Hey im having trouble with bee boxes, do the bees respawn in them if they get killed or will i have to make new ones? Jetdude123 (talk) 12:12, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I think they respawn. But, to be sure, I would ask the question in the comments of the Bee Box page to see if the community knows. Thanks for contributing! 17:41, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Game Tabs // Category Pages (front page links) I just standardized the front page 'Game Tab' links. In addition, I standardized the Category pages aside from Items, Characters, and guides. I think these three need to be cleaned up and placed onto their own individual page/pages. Guides is more difficult. Dgfv (talk) 06:56, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey sixfive I was interested in the procedure of becoming an admin. Thanks for any information.Foshizzly (talk) 14:25, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Foshizzly Thanks for asking. I have been trying to keep the admin group small, and only add admins as needed to handle all the edits. I also have been waiting for a community memeber to show a huge number of edits, as well as the quality of the edits to warrant a person we can trust with admin status. Meaning, someone who has made hundreds of edits and tends to be a stickler for quality, while also fostering good community relations and dialoge. This is not a guarantee of adminship, but helps. Keep up the good work, and be sure to bug me again after more edits. Sixfive! (talk) 16:30, December 21, 2012 (UTC) User right changing Hey! By the way, just so you know (since you've mentioned this a few times), sysops can't actually change anyone's rights, that's bureaucrats and above. So you don't need worry about anyone deciding to "expand the farm". — INDIENERD (TALK) 21:06, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, good to know. I may be looking for someone to eventually take the Master Keys from me, so I'll be sure to make them bureaucrats. Sixfive! (talk) 19:43, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Unused Images Since you are here, what is our stance on images that aren't used anywhere and are not really likely to be? There are some simple cases, where an image is replaced by a better equivalent. But there are also users who upload loads of images, but never use them in any articles. Technically, this isn't allowed per Fair Use, but then again no one is probably going to bother us with it. — INDIENERD (TALK) 21:08, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I understand your concern. And yes, in a way, Fair Use applies to us using the images in conjunction with an article. But, I also think we are ok in that the images are part of a gallery that is part of the overall wiki, and can fall under Fair Use in that way. If we are in violation, Wikia bot would likely do something about it, and we would get a cease and desist order first telling us to delete them. I also don't mind you being proactive and deleting some that you feel could cause problems. Sixfive! (talk) 19:42, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Can I ask you for your contact to contact you? I am an administrator of this wiki is the game, but in Russian. Klei Requests? Hey there SixFive! My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. I've also really been enjoying Don't Starve and I am thrilled that the wiki is doing so well. I actually have a friend at Klei that I recently got in touch with in hope of creating a connection between the wiki and the developers themselves! They mentioned they would love to offer up some custom assets to spruce up the wiki and I want to know if there is anything you, the users, and your fellow admins would desire in particular. Also, I'd love to set up an interview opportunity as well, so look for that in blog format in the near future. Feel free to start thinking about questions now. Just let know your thoughts or any other input on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:07, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Jorge! :I too am stoked (and a bit surprised) this wiki is so popular. I have this wiki's community to thank for all their hard work on it. I am also very grateful to have some dedicated admins that came from the community to help out. :I would love any input and help Klei has to offer, for my intention is to promote the game and create interest in playing it more (or returning to play to see the new features.) :Let me know when your blog goes up. I would love to help out. :Sixfive! (talk) 17:50, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey Sixfive. ::I'm glad the wiki is doing well too. I'm digging the game myself actually (I just recently picked it up). I went ahead and posted the Interview Opportunity blog. Any promotion it can get on the main page would be great: http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JAlbor/Don%27t_Starve_Interview_Opportunity. Again, let me know if there are any assets you want from Klei in particular. I believe they'll send them your way. ::Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:14, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Hey Jorge, :::I just posted a notice to the main page. (Not as pretty as it should be, but all I had time for tonight.) :::And thanks for using the colons to show indenting on Talk pages. Very helpful. :::Sixfive! (talk) 04:41, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I say oma-ichi.(I'm sorry. This is machine translation.) Don't Starve is very interesting, but feels this wiki about the same very fantastically. I am a Japanese. Because there was not Japanese information about Don't Starve, I have translated this Wiki without license. This. http://ja.dont-starve.wikia.com/wiki/ I translate this wiki, and, for a Japanese user, may I reprint it? I close wiki if it seems unpleasantly. Sincerely yours, Oma-ichi (talk) 06:32, March 20, 2013 (UTC)oma-ichi Requests for Bureauship/Adminship I, mentalistpro here by request for Bureauship/Adminship of this wikia. I have submitted the request in the forum and I am sure no one is going to read it as you are the only bureaucrat of this wikia. Unfortunately, all bureaucrat and admins are inactive except Cyde042. Due to the absence of admins, lots candidates of deleted pages remain unresolved and some sexually explicit / vandalism comments cannnot be effectively removed. Therefore, I sincerely hope that you can, at least appoint several people to become admin (lack of manpower). The existing admins are no longer active and some of them even fail to response to request of wikia editors. For me, I am a big fan of Don't Starve and I am familiar with all stuff in Don't Starve. Also I sometimes check .lua for data verification so as to ensure the quality of content is good. Moreover, I am familiar with using wikia scripts and operating a wikia, as I was an admin in other wikia. I have no bad records and I am active in this wikia. I have made adequate edits and I know the structure and the style of this wikia. I hope you can accept my request and I know you are on this wikia around 13th March, I am looking forward to your reply. Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 08:18, March 26, 2013 (UTC)